


Clone Wars Valantines Day Ball 2021

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Arguing, Ball, Chocolate, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dancing, Dresses, F/M, Flowers, Grand Entrances, Kissing, Lots of dancing, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Obitine, Secret Admirer, Sexual Tension, Suits, Valantines Day, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Satine invites our favorite characters to the Valentine's Day Ball at the palace on Mandalore. Chaos and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5385 | Tup & Wooley, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this wonderful fluffy story!

Satine was excited, very excited. It was two days to Valentine’s Day and she was hosting a Valentine’s Day Ball. There were many guests coming but out of them, all Satine was most excited to see Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme, Anakin, Rex, and Cody. There were a few other clones coming and they were all arriving today. 

“Dutchess?” a guard asked. Satine smiled. 

“Yes?” she replied. 

“Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have arrived your grace,” the guard informed. Satine smiled bigger and stood up. 

“Wonderful,” she said. The guard led her out of the room and in the throne room waiting was Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Fives, Tup, Jesse, Echo, Kix, Wooley, Waxer, and Boil. 

“Hello there. Welcome,” Satine said, drawing all of their attentions. Obi-Wan bowed slightly. 

“Dutchess” he greeted. Satine smiled. 

“My dear Obi-Wan. Come on, I’ll show you all to your rooms” she said. They followed her slowly to their rooms. Obi-Wan walked beside her, Anakin behind him with Fives, then Rex and Ahsoka, Cody and Kix, Waxer and Boil, Echo and Jesse, and Tup and Wooley. 

“It’s good to see you again Obi-Wan. How have you been?” Satine asked. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I’ve been well” he assured, “I assume you have been good? The Death Watch hasn’t been giving you too much trouble?” Satine grinned. 

“Nothing I can’t handle” she assured. Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Of course, you think you can handle anything. The question is do you actually need help or not” he stated. Satine smiled at him as they rounded a corner. 

“In this case, I think not,” she said. A hint of concern flashed across Obi-Wan’s features. 

“But should you need anything…?”

“All I have to do is call” Satine finished for him. She offered him another smile, which he returned, and then they stopped walking. 

“Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix,” Satine said, gesturing to the nearest door, “This is your room. I hope you don’t mind bunking…” Fives shook his head. 

“No, we do it all the time,” he said happily, “your grace” he added with a shove from Echo. Satine smiled and the 501st clones poured into their room. Satine walked two doors down. 

“This one’s for Waxer, Boil, Cody, and Rex,” she said, “The middle one’s Tup and Wooley’s.” Everyone headed into their respective rooms leaving only the three Jedi. 

“Alright,” Satine said, heading a little ways down the hall. She stopped finally at a trio of doors real close to each other. 

“They’re all connected, you’ll figure out who’s who. Have at it” Satine announced. Anakin and Ahsoka stormed into the room with cheers leaving Obi-Wan and Satine alone.

“It’s good to see you again,” Obi-Wan said. Satine grinned. 

“I already said that” she pointed out. Obi-Wan gave her an annoyed look. 

“It’s not like you don’t take my lines” he protested. Satine raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. 

“Oh really?” she asked, signaling for him to go on. 

“Yes really. Hello there? I believe that’s mine. Um-”

“Hello there?” Satine questioned, “Really?” Obi-Wan gave her a look as if to say ‘yes really’. Satine rolled her eyes.

“You can’t be serious” she huffed, “That’s like, the third most popular greeting after hi and just plain out hello!”

“Don’t forget hey” Obi-Wan corrected. Satine huffed. 

“I can’t believe you. My line… hello there” she mumbled. Obi-Wan smiled at her. 

“Well I do believe that I said it first”

“First? So what, Jedi can time travel now?”

“No… Well, there are actually different ways that we could-” 

“Ugh!” Satine exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, “Now time travel is possible?”

“It would have always been possible” Obi-Wan replied. Satine began pacing a bit. A fire was growing inside her, a lust so powerful she raised her voice to a screaming level to deny it what it wanted.

“What so now you’ve figured out time travel has always been possible?! What did you use?! Time travel!?” Satine yelled. Obi-Wan’s mood seemed to change but Satine didn’t calm down, if she calmed down she would say something, do something she couldn’t take back. 

“Satine I-”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t care!” she said. Obi-Wan looked slightly hurt and Satine knew she now had no choice. She took a deep breath and stopped pacing. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, “sorry. I just…” she trailed when she met his eyes. 

“Happy Valentine’s day” he smiled, understanding. Satine sighed and managed a smile. 

“Happy Valentine’s day” she repeated back. Then she turned around and practically fleed because if she stayed there one second long, she would end up kissing him, and she couldn’t deal with that right now. She had a ball to arrange. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a little teasing from his apprentices.

Obi-Wan headed into the common room to find Ahsoka and Anakin watching him from the couch. 

“My dear Obi-Wan?” Anakin grinned. Obi-Wan sighed, it had begun. 

“Anakin-”

“If you’re gonna tell him that’s a normal nickname, that is not a normal nickname” Ahsoka cut in. Obi-Wan sighed louder. 

“So… Master… What did you get her for Valentine’s Day?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan squeezed the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache developing.

“Nothing, Anakin” he snapped. Ahsoka frowned. 

“That won’t do Master Obi-Wan,” she said, “You have to get her something! She’s your girlfriend.”

“I am not getting her some- She’s not my girlfriend!” Obi-Wan yelled, flushing a bit redder than usual. Ahsoka and Anakin both laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Master” Anakin faked, “She meant your wife.” Obi-Wan’s ears were practically steaming.

“Satine is not my wife  **or** my girlfriend!” he hissed. Ahsoka laughed harder. 

“Oh! I get it! That’s your present! When are you proposing?” Anakin teased. Obi-Wan was about to explode. 

“Shut. Up.” he forced. Ahsoka fell off the couch laughing so hard. Anakin laughed and then added:

“Can I be your best man?” Obi-Wan lunged at Anakin who squealed and was chased around the apartment by a very angry Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was now wailing with laughter, rolling around on the floor, tears streaming down her face. 

After lots of screaming and chasing, Obi-Wan’s comlink beeped. 

“Padme’s here” he announced. Anakin’s eyes lit up. 

“PADME!!!!” he yelled running out of the room as if meeting his long lost love. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“He’s worse” he protested. Ahsoka sighed. 

“Can’t argue with that” she agreed. There was silence for a moment. 

“Obitine, Anidala… when will there be a something-soka?” she asked. Obi-Wan turned to her. 

“Attachments are-”

“Oh don’t give me that bantha poodoo. Tomorrow is kriffin’ Valentine’s Day!” Ahsoka yelled. Obi-Wan shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets an anonymous valentine.

Ahsoka yawned and climbed out from under the covers. She opened the curtains and looked out into the city of Sundari. It was beautiful. 

Ahsoka walked into the fresher and splashed her face with cool water, it always helped wake her up. Today was a very important day, the day before Valentine’s Day. 

Ahsoka headed out into the common room of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and her… wait, what was that?

Ahsoka backtracked a bit so she was standing in front of the coffee table. There is was, a small little box. Ahsoka reached down and picked it up, It was wrapped in pink paper with red hearts. Drawn on the top was a white symbol, her symbol, Ahsoka’s symbol.

Ahsoka carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was a holo chip. Ahsoka took it out and turned it on. It projected a message, a poem, that read:

_ I have a crush _

_ You may not know _

_ Who’s eyes sparkle _

_ Who’s markings glow _

_ We are both  _

_ White and blue _

_ There’s a hint _

_ In what I drew _

_ I wish it wasn’t _

_ Against the rules, we follow _

_ Because I love you _

_ Ahsoka Tano _

_ Before I go there’s just one  _

_ Question on my mind _

_ Ahsoka Tano will you be _

_ My valentine? _

“Hey Snips” came Anakin’s voice making Ahsoka spin around. Anakin was walking out of his bedroom yawning. His hair was ruffled and messed up reminding Ahsoka that he was only five years older than her and wasn’t any more mature. 

“Whatcha got there?” he asked, laying his sights on the holo chip and box in her hand.

“Nothing Master!” Ahsoka yelled, hands snapping behind her back. 

“Well it’s clearly something or you wouldn’t have just done that” Anakin noted, waking up a bit more. He walked around her and sat on the sofa. Ahsoka hesitantly followed him.

“Alright, Snips,” Anakin said, “Spill the beans.” Ahsoka sighed. 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” she asked even though she knew it would do no good. Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Is there a reason for me to be mad?” he questioned. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No. You just might… overreact” she said. Anakin raised an eyebrow at her, grinning. 

“Overreact? Me? Never” he said. Ahsoka sighed and smiled. 

“Alright, Master,” she began “someone sent me a Valentine.” Anakin overreacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo...... I'm sure you already know who it is... but who do you think it is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells the 501st of their commander's secret admirer.

Anakin burst through the door into the 501st clones’ chambers. 

“Everyone out of bed!” he yelled. All four clones fell from their bunks onto the floor with thunks. Ahsoka sniggered a little. All the dazed clones looked up at their commanding officers. Anakin looked down at them, examining them each up and down. 

“We have a code 78275902” Anakin announced. All the clones got to their feet looking bewildered, Echo even looked a little scared. 

“Sir I don’t know that one!” the protocol-focused clone panicked. Rex sighed. 

“What does it mean sir?” he asked. Anakin grinned. 

“It means my Padawan got an anonymous valentine” he announced. All four clones were shocked and then Fives grinned. 

“What information do we have?” he asked. Ahsoka stepped forward. 

“This really isn’t necessary…” she protested but Kix cut her off. 

“Yes it is,” he said. Ahsoka sighed. 

“Alright” she agreed, “We know that it wasn’t mailed, so whoever sent it is here. We also know that they’re from the 501st.” There was a hushed silence. 

“So whoever sent you a valentine is in this room?” Jesse asked. Ahsoka nodded. 

“Yes, not counting Tup which… I don’t think he would send me a valentine” she assured. There were murmured agreements which eventually faded into more awkward silence. 

“Is that all we have?” Rex asked. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No, they said there was a hint in the sketch of my facial markings they drew,” she said, holding up the box to show off. Anakin inspected it. 

“I don’t see anything too special about it” he announced. Ahsoka sighed. 

“I know,” she said, “I already checked.” They both looked at each other and turned to the quartet of men standing before them. 

“I’m going to figure this out” Ahsoka announced, “But I have to go valentine’s day shopping. After that, watch out secret valentine! Ahsoka Tano’s coming to find you!” Ahsoka skipped out of the room. Anakin chuckled, turned to his men, shrugged, and headed out after her. He stuck his head back around the corner and put two fingers to his eyes and then his men.  **I’m watching you.** Then, he smiled and headed off after his padawan. She couldn’t go shopping alone. 

“Don’t you dare follow me, Master!” Ahsoka hollered, not even looking back at him. Anakin frowned and huffed. Alright then, he would go visit Padme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme gets flowers and chocolates... but they're not from Anakin.

Padme woke up and found that Anakin was already out of bed. He must have gone back to his own room so he would be there when Ahsoka got up. Padme turned to the bedside table and found a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Padme smiled and picked the box up. But on it… there was no name.

“Padme?” Anakin’s voice came. 

“In here” Padme called. Anakin came around the corner and his eyes instantly fell on the flowers and chocolates in his wife’s hands.

“Who sent you those?” he snarled, crossing the room to her in a matter of seconds. Padme looked up at him, surprised and confused. 

“What do you mean Ani?” she asked. Anakin ripped the chocolates from Padme’s hands and examined them. 

“Ani?” Padme asked, “What are you doing?” Anakin threw the chocolates down on the bed. 

“There’s no name!” he exclaimed, irritated. 

“Are you saying these aren’t from you?” Padme questioned. Anakin blushed. 

“No, I.. uh… I was gonna get you something today” he said, rubbing the back of his head. Padme chuckled and climbed out of bed. 

“Oh, Ani. I’m sure I just have a secret admirer. No one knows we’re married, so it’s bound to happen” she explained. Anakin glared at her. 

“So now are you saying that you don’t care if people hit on you when we’re married?!” he asked. Padme sighed. 

“No, but there’s no way to prevent-”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be married then!” Anakin yelled. Padme glared at him. 

“Ani don’t you think you’re overreacting?” 

“Overreacting?! I’m not overreacting! My wife just got chocolates that I didn’t send!” he yelled. Padme sighed. 

“Well, I can just get rid of-”

“No! That would be a waste of chocolates! It’s not like I care. You just eat your chocolates and I’ll go to the ball by myself” Anakin announced, storming out of the room. Padme rolled her eyes. 

“By the way, Ahsoka has a secret admirer,” Anakin said, sticking his head around the corner. 

“And I’m not talking to you!” he added, storming from the room again. 

“A secret admirer?!” Padme called after him, “Ani wait!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and planning with Obitine!

Everyone sat down at the long breakfast table. 

“So, did anything exciting happen yet today?” Satine asked. 

“Anakin told me Ahsoka got a valentine” Padme announced. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and then Ahsoka. 

“Is that so?” he asked. Ahsoka blushed a bit. 

“Yeah” she confirmed, “I woke up this morning and there was a message on the coffee table. I don’t know who sent it yet.” Cody leaned closer. 

“What do you know? Do you have a few people to choose between?” he questioned. Anakin nodded. 

“Yes, we’ve narrowed it down to one of the clones here in the 501st” he announced. Cody looked at said suspects. 

“It’s not Tup,” he informed. Ahsoka nodded. 

“We know,” she confirmed. Everyone finished up their breakfast and then Padme walked over to Ahsoka and Satine. 

“Would you all like to go outfit shopping for the ball tomorrow?” the senator asked. Satine nodded and so did Ahsoka. 

“Alright then” Padme confirmed, “Does over lunch work?” Everyone nodded and then Satine set off to prepare for the ball. 

She walked into the ballroom. DJ stand, check. Dance floor, check. Food, that would come in later. Decor, she would do that now. Music, what would they do for music. She had decided on a DJ but the list of songs was still unchosen. 

“Hello there,” a familiar voice said. Satine turned around smiling. 

“Hello dear” she replied. Obi-Wan walked up beside her and looked out into the ballroom. 

“I see you still need decorations,” he noted. Satine nodded. 

“Yes, that and music” she replied, “I’m going to be very busy,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Maybe I can help. I have nothing to be doing anyway” he offered. Satine was very thankful for that. 

“Are you sure?” she asked politely. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Anything for you” he assured. Satine beamed and together, they set to work on the decorations. Music… she’d figure that out later. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets Satine a not Valentines Day present.

About one hour into the decoration endeavor Obi-Wan snuck away. He knew Satine needed music, and he could feel in the force that she was stressed about it. So he decided to get it for her. 

Obi-Wan grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down song names as he headed to the record studio. He was going to have them all put on one record. 

By the time he got there, this was his list:

_ Shut Up and Dance _

_ Diamonds _

_ Long Live _

_ The Call _

_ Take on the World _

_ Rather Be _

_ Someone To You _

_ Leather and Lace _

_ A Sky Full of Stars _

_ Heartbeat Song _

_ Can’t Help Falling in Love _

_ I Wanna Dance With Somebody _

_ A Thousand Years _

_ Call Me Maybe _

_ Rewrite The Stars _

_ Ocean Eyes _

_ I Won’t Give Up _

_ Young and Beautiful _

_ Gone Gone Gone _

_ Stand By You _

_ Dancing With Your Ghost _

Ok, so he had to admit, he may have taken a few songs from Ahsoka’s datapad playlist. Ok, more than a few songs. But that didn’t matter. What mattered is that they were good, and they are good. Very good.

Once Obi-Wan had gotten the record, he ran back to the ballroom. 

“Obi there you are! Where have you been?” Satine asked, walking up the grand staircase to him.

“I got you a present,” he said when she was close enough. Satine tilted her head at him a bit.

“You didn’t have to” she assured. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“It’s for the ball,” he said. He held out the disk in his hand. 

“Is that…” Satine gasped, looking up into his eyes, excitement on her face. 

“It’s the music. I put together a playlist” Obi-Wan confirmed. Satine beamed and jumped into Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“I love you!” she said. Obi-Wan chuckled, catching her. 

“I know,” he said. She took the music and ran off to go hook it up. Obi-Wan watched her go and smiled. Unfortunately, Anakin was right, Obi-Wan had gotten Satine a Valentine’s Day present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the songs?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets her valantine!!!!!

The sun was just setting when Ahsoka came back from shopping. She put her stuff down in her room and… wait, was that…

Ahsoka walked over to the mark on the wall, it was very small, she hadn’t noticed it earlier. But it was there, it was her mark. She looked around and found another. Ahsoka sprinted through the halls of the palace, following the pathway of markings. She rounded a corner and looked into the courtyard. There was a gazebo and in it, someone was waiting. Ahsoka’s heartbeat rocketed as she walked forward. 

The mystery valentine turned around smiling. It was…

“Rex?” Ahsoka choked out. Rex smiled, but he was anxious, Ahsoka could feel it. There was no way, but there was. Somehow, Ahsoka had always known. It was what she was hoping for because she could answer how she wanted to. 

“Ahsoka” Rex began. Ahsoka stepped forward until they were inches away. 

“Will you be my valentine?” he asked. Ahsoka’s breath caught but she managed to get out:

“Yes” she was smiling so big, “Of course, yes, always.” Rex sighed and began chuckling. Eventually, they were both laughing their stress away. 

“I didn’t know you write poems,” Ahsoka said. Rex blushed. 

“I normally don’t” he replied. Ahsoka grinned. 

“Or drew” she added.

“Again, I normally don’t” Rex answered. Ahsoka smiled at her valentine. 

“Why did you start?” she asked. 

“Because I would do anything for you,” he said. Ahsoka smiled even bigger. 

“When?” she asked. They both knew what she was referring to. 

“Remember that stealth mission we went on alone together?” he asked. Ahsoka nodded. 

“Yeah, we got stuck in that cave together” she recalled. Rex nodded,

“Then” They both smiled. 

“Me too,” Ahsoka said. There was silence for a while. The pair just looked at each other. 

“Do you want to-” Rex began but Ahsoka cut him off.

“Yes,” There was another pause.

“On one condition” Ahsoka added. Rex raised an eyebrow. 

“We keep this secret,” Ahsoka said, signaling to the two of them, “Until our grand entrance. I want to see Anakin shocked silent for once in his life.” Rex chuckled. 

“Deal” he agreed. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Awesome” she confirmed. There was another pause and then Rex added his condition. 

“Can we wear blue?” he asked, “I don’t look very good in maroon.” Ahsoka chuckled. 

“Alright,” she agreed. Rex smiled. They both walked over to the railing of the gazebo and looked out at the sunset. 

“Somehow, I knew it was you,” Ahsoka finally said, “It’s always been you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Yay!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin remembers.... something.

Anakin woke up the next morning and found Ahsoka on the sofa with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Hey Snips” he greeted, “Happy Valentines Day.” Ahsoka turned to him. 

“Oh, hey Skyguy,” she said. Anakin put his hands on his hips. 

“Have you figured out who your secret admirer is?” he asked. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Yes,” she replied. Anakin jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her. 

“Who is it?” he asked. Ahsoka grinned evilly. 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” she said, booped him on the nose, and then walked out of the room. Anakin didn’t know what to do or what just happened. 

In that very confusing moment, he remembered something very important. Anakin hurried off to Padme’s. 

“Padme!” he called upon arriving in her apartment. 

“Hello,” she said, “have you changed your mind about the ball and our marriage?” Anakin blushed. 

“Uh… yeah about that…” he said. Padme raised an eyebrow at her ‘ex-husband’. 

“Yeah um… can we forget about that?” he asked. Padme chuckled. 

“Why?” she asked. Anakin rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well, I remembered that… um… I got the flowers and chocolates” he said, “I forgot.” Padme rolled her eyes, shook her head, and chuckled. 

“I know, I was being possessive and-” Anakin was cut off by Padme kissing him. He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her harder in the light shining through the open window. 

When they released, Padme gave him another short kiss 

“I gotta go. I’m meeting Ahsoka and Satine at the mall to get outfits for the ball” she announced. Anakin smiled. 

“I’m assuming we’re still going together?” he asked. Padme smiled, walking towards the door. 

“Of course Ani. I’m getting a red dress” she called.

“I’ll get a red tie then Angel” Anakin replied. Then Padme headed off to get the promised dress with her friends. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresses!!!!

Padme came out of the dressing room in the red ballgown she had chosen out. Ahsoka’s jaw dropped and Satine smiled. 

“You look beautiful Padme. That one’s perfect” the dutchess assured. The dress had a smooth red fabric on the top. At the waist, it had a belt like a black ring of jewels. From the waist to the floor, trailing just a bit was a red-tinted mesh with fabric behind it. 

“How much is that?!” Ahsoka gasped. Padme chuckled. 

“Well, you know Senators earn a lot of money. And I was The Queen of Naboo as well” she said. Satine smiled. 

“You know, dutchess’s have lots of money too. I’m looking for something that goes with tan, I was thinking gold” she informed. Ahsoka smirked. 

“Are you taking Master Obi-Wan?” she asked. Satine shook her head and then nodded. 

“Well, I’m going to order him to come with me, if that counts” she smiled. Ahsoka bounced happily. Satine headed off to find a suitable dress and Padme went back into the dressing room.

“Who are you going with?” the senator asked Ahsoka who was looking through the shorter dresses. 

“Oh, uh…” Ahsoka stumbled. Padme finished changing and came out of the changing room holding the nicely folded dress in her hands. Ahsoka looked up at her. 

“I won’t tell Anakin, pinky promise” Padme assured. Ahsoka grinned. 

“Ok, fine” she surrendered, “I found out who my secret admirer is.” Satine walked over with a gold dress she had chosen out. 

“So, who’s the lucky man?” she asked. Ahsoka smiled.

“We’re valentines now and we’re going to the ball together,” she said. Padme smiled at her. 

“Alright lover girl,” she said, “Now who’s the lucky man!?” Ahsoka looked between the two women. Padme was curious. Who was it, who was it?! Anakin had told her about all his men. All of their different personalities. 

“Alright, you promise you won’t tell Anakin? I wanna make his jaw drop” Ahsoka said. Padme nodded. 

“We promise, come on! Who are you going to the ball with!?” she said, practically bouncing. Ahsoka took a deep breath. 

“Rex” she announced. Satine smiled and Padme beamed. 

“I knew it,” the senator said. Ahsoka looked at her intrigued. 

“You two are always glowing in each other's company. It was only a matter of time before you realized how much you actually meant to each other” Padme explained. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she said, “I just can’t wait for tonight.” Satine grinned.

“Me neither” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet Obitine.

Satine headed through the halls until she reached Obi-Wan’s door. She knocked lightly and the door was opened right away by the jedi master. 

“Satine” he smiled. She smiled back. 

“Can I come in?” she asked. Obi-Wan opened the door more. 

“Of course,” he said, “I was just about to head off with Anakin to get suits for the ball tonight.” Satine sat down on the couch and Obi-Wan sat with her. 

“Speaking of the ball tonight…” Satine began. Obi-Wan watched her expectantly. 

“I was wondering… would you like to go with me?” she asked. Obi-Wan smiled at her. 

“Of course” he answered right away. Satine smiled, a weight seemingly lifted from her shoulders. 

“Great” she sighed. Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Did you get no invites? I would think the dutchess of Mandalore would get thousands of invites to her Valentine's Day ball” he says. Satine nods. 

“I did, I got tons of invites,” she says. Obi-Wan cocks his head at her. 

“Why ask me then? Why not go with anyone else? Another Mandalorian?”  _ Someone who’s not a Jedi? Someone who is allowed to love you?  _ Satine shakes her head. 

“Because,” she says, inching a bit closer to him, “I only want you.” Obi-Wan takes her hand in his and Satine rests her head on his shoulder. 

After a while Obi-Wan reluctantly says:

“I have to go” Satine sits up, nods and Obi-Wan stands up. He offers the dutchess a hand which she gladly accepts. He pulls her up off the couch, spins her around, and then walks to the door. 

“Until tonight” he beams. 

“Until tonight” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is very intuitive. Rex is not good at keeping his mouth shut and he's self conscious.

Obi-Wan searched through the rows of cream-colored suits until he found one his size. He didn’t even have to try it on, he had a feeling this was the one. 

“Beige huh? Not surprising” Anakin said, walking over to his master's side. The young man still had not picked out a suit. 

“Anakin, you still haven’t chosen one?” Obi-Wan asked, sighing. Anakin shook his head. 

“No, do you know how many black suits there are over there?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan grinned at his apprentice. 

“Alright Anakin, I’ll help you” he agreed. Anakin smiled and led his master over to the black suits. Anakin looked overwhelmed by the number of suits there were. 

“What size are you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Ah… Uh… large” Anakin stammered. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit and then walked into the halls of black suits. He walked until he found the first large. He grabbed it and shoved it at Anakin. 

“Wait, it’s that simple?” Anakin questioned, shocked. Obi-Wan laughed. 

“Yes Anakin, all you have to do is get one your size. Now let’s find you a tie” he said. Anakin followed him to the ties. The young man chose a red one and Obi-Wan had just found a gold one when a familiar voice called to the two Jedi.

“Um…” Rex asked, “Do I look alright?” The clone came around the corner wearing a royal blue suit with a white shirt underneath. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Yes Rex you look wonderful,” he said. 

“Blue” Anakin said, “Very blue.”

“Is it too blue?” Rex asks, “Will she like it?” Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Anakin, grinned, and then raised an eyebrow at Rex. 

“She?” he asked, “Who is this she?” Rex blushed and rushed off to the changing room calling back:

“You know what, I’ll just stick with this one!” Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin grinned. 

“Who’s he going with?” the Jedi knight asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“No clue” he lied. Because Obi-Wan did have a clue. He had a very good clue. But there was no way he was telling Anakin and ruining the surprise. Obviously, it was a surprise, Obi-Wan liked to think he knew his grandpadawan well. Very well, they were very similar. And in this situation, Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut about attachments because he was going to the ball with Satine. He was not saying he was attached… but he was attached. Of course, he’d never give Anakin the pleasure of saying it out loud. 

“Bantha poodoo” Anakin muttered, pouting. Obi-Wan just laughed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rexsoka before the grand reveal! But no kisses yet... I'm making you wait :)

Ahsoka pulled the blue dress on and attempted to zip the back. She couldn’t reach. That’s when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Ahsoka? It’s Padme, can I come in?” Padme announced. Ahsoka sighed, walked over, and opened the door. Padme gasped and beamed when she saw Ahsoka’s dress. 

“Wow that’s beautiful,” the senator said. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Do you think Rex will like it?” she asked. Padme nodded. 

“Of course” she assured, “Now turn around, I’ll zip you up.” Ahsoka obliged and Padme did as she promised and zipped Ahsoka up. Padme then handed Ahsoka a necklace. It was a single white diamond. Ahsoka looked from the necklace up at Padme. 

“I wore it on my first date with Anakin,” Padme said. Ahsoka blinked, did Padme just admit that… did she just say….

“Well, you already knew didn’t you?” Padme asked. Ahsoka nodded, coming back to her senses. 

“Y-yeah. Wow,” the togurta muttered, looking down at the diamond necklace with such significance being handed to her. 

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka asked. Padme nodded and lifted the necklace up over Ahsoka. She fastened it and Ahsoka smiled. 

“Of course I’m sure,” Padme said, “Now, guests will be arriving soon. I have to get back to Anakin and you” Padme booped Ahsoka on the nose, “Have to get to Rex.” Ahsoka nodded and Padme smiled. 

“Alright,” the senator said, “See you at the ball.” 

“See you at the ball” Ahsoka repeated. Padme walked partway out the door but stopped in the frame. The senator looked back over her shoulder. 

“And Ahsoka?” Padme asked. Ahsoka turned back to her mentor. 

“Yeah?” she replied. 

“Knock them speechless,” Padme smiled. Ahsoka smiled back. 

“She always does” came a familiar voice. Ahsoka’s heart skipped a beat, Padme smirked, and Rex walked into the room. 

“Hey ‘Soka,” the clone captain said. Ahsoka grinned. 

“Hey Rexter,” she said. Padme slipped out of the room, leaving them to a private moment before the spotlight was on them. Rex walked up to Ahsoka and looked her up and down. 

“W-wow” he stumbled. Ahsoka smiled and gave him a questioning look. 

“What?” she asked. Rex smiled at her. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said. Ahsoka grinned. 

“And you’re handsome,” she added. And he was. He was wearing a blue suit that perfectly matched her dress. 

“Anakin and Padme will be heading in soon,” Rex informed. Ahsoka nodded. 

“And we’ll be right behind them” she assured. Rex smiled and offered out his arm. Ahsoka took it. 

“Well then, we best get going,” Rex said. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Yes, we should,” she said, and so Rex escorted her through the halls, and by some miracle, they didn’t run into anyone they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... to be young and in love :]


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme make their grand entrance and Padme plays with the 501st.

“Ani” Padme called. Anakin turned around and smiled at his wife. 

“Hello Angel,” he said. Padme smiled at him, she walked closer and Anakin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. 

“Ani we shouldn’t, not right now,” she said. 

“I don’t care,” Anakin stated, before pulling her into a long kiss. He could hear talking from a little ways away. It was time for them to go. Anakin gave Padme a quick kiss on the neck, and then offered her his hand. 

“My lady,” he said. Padme smiled and took her husband's arm. 

“Your esteemed jediness” she teased. Anakin grinned and the two rounded the corner. Some of the talking quieted as the senator and the Jedi walked down the ballroom stairs. All the clones who had accompanied them were already in the ballroom and were watching them. Fives was smirking and Anakin was pretty sure he saw Kix slip some credits to Jesse. He smirked and looked over at Padme, her red dress trailing slightly behind her. They reached the bottom of the stairs and she slipped her arm from the crook of his elbow. Anakin turned to Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix. Fives had a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“What?” Anakin asked. Fives smiled even bigger. 

“That was some entrance, General” he noted. Anakin shrugged, smiling. 

“You know me,” he said, “I never do anything in halves.” There was a pause and then Anakin scanned the group of clones. 

“Has anyone seen Rex?” he asked. All of the clones shook their heads. 

“No, he said something about getting ready,” Tup said. Anakin raised an eyebrow. 

“He told me something about a girl,” he informed. Kix’s eyes widened. 

“A girl? Rex has never had a girl before” the medic gasped. 

“Why’s that?” Anakin questioned. Before any of the clones could answer, a chuckle came from behind Anakin. Anakin turned to Padme who was laughing. 

“What?” Anakin asked. 

“It’s just that I’m pretty sure Rex has had his eyes on a certain girl for a while,” Padme said. Jesse gave the senator an intrigued look. 

“Would we know who this girl is?” he asked. Padme chuckled again. 

“Yes, you know her very well” she assured. Jesse exchanged a glance with Kix and Fives with Echo. 

“Who is it? Where is she now?” Anakin questioned, becoming more and more curious. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for.... please welcome... REXSOKA!!!!!!!!!

Padme glanced up at the staircase and saw the pair just about to step out of hiding. 

“Well, she’s right up there, so is Rex,” Padme said. Everyone turned to the staircase but saw no one. 

“There’s no one there” Echo stated the obvious. Padme smiled, she was having too much fun with this. 

“For now there isn’t but in about one minute… there will be” the senator said. 

“Wait, but…” Fives trailed off and then his eyes widened. The clone screamed. 

“What?! Fives!? What?!” Anakin asked the ARC trooper. Fives bounced up and down while spinning in a circle. 

“This is the best day of my life! This is the best day of my life!IIIII This is better than when I found out the General and Senator Amidala are together! This is better than General Kenobi and the Dutchess!!!!!! This is kriffin’ priceless! PRICELESS!!!!!!!! Oh, you are going to FLIP General. You are going to F-L-I-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Fives exclaimed. Echo tried to calm down his brother. 

“Fives calm down and tell us what you found out,” Echo begged. Fives turned to his brother. 

“Calm down?! Calm down?!!!!????” the worked up trooper screamed, “How are you telling me to calm down. OH, THEY COULD SLEEP TOGETHER!!!!! WE COULD GET THEM JOINT QUARTERS!!!!!!!!!”

“What the kriff Fives?! What are you talking about?!” Anakin demanded. All of a sudden the rest of the ballroom fell into silence. Padme turned to see the sight she’d waited the past day to see.

“General?” Tup whimpered. 

“What Tup?!” Anakin asked, not realizing he was still yelling. The youngest clone managed to point a shaking finger up at the stairs. There they were. 

Ahsoka was wearing a knee dress. It faded from white at the top to royal 501st blue at the bottom. She looked stunning, enough to take anyone’s breath away. But that wasn’t the most shocking part about the whole thing. No, the most shocking thing was the person escorting her down the stairs. 

Escorting Ahsoka down the ballroom stairs, in a royal blue suit over a white shirt, was Rex. Padme smiled watching them come down the stairs. They both looked so happy, so, so very happy. 

Padme was startled from her trance of watching them by a thunk on the floor. She looked over and found her husband laying on the ground. His eyes were closed, he had fainted. Padme turned back to Rex and Ahsoka. The clones didn’t even notice their general faint. Either that or they didn’t care. Ahsoka and Rex reached the bottom of the stairs and Ahsoka let go of Rex’s arm and took his hand instead. She pulled him over to the group. Padme smiled at them and Ahsoka smiled. 

“Hi,” Tup said first. Ahsoka smiled at him. 

“Hey Tup, hey everyone, hey unconscious Skyguy” the togurta greeted. Anakin’s hand stuck up just a bit and he waved a little.

“How are you?” Ahsoka questioned. There was silence for a moment and then Jesse blinked and opened his mouth to say something. His words came on lag.

“O-o-o-o-oh” the clone stuttered, “G-good. I’m- uh- we’re good.” Rex shook his head. 

“Oh come on brother, don’t act like you’ve never seen me with a girl before,” the captain said. Kix shook his head. 

But we-we’ve never seen you with a girl before” the medic informed, “Captain.” Rex blushed. 

“I guess I’ve sort of been holding out” he admitted. Padme smiled, she knew it. Ahsoka turned to Rex and grinned. 

“Holding out? Holding out for what?” she asked. Rex smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You, I guess” he muttered. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Well thanks for waiting” 

“I’d wait forever” Gagging noises interrupted the sappy exchange. Everyone looked to the floor where Anakin was pretending to be throwing up. Ahsoka glared at him. He smirked and shrugged. 

“Hey” he protested, “It’s one thing for you to be a thing now, a thing that I’m calling Rexsoka I may add, but it’s entirely different for you to sappily confess your love in front of me.” Anakin hopped up.

“Now scoot or watch who the Dutchess chose to escort her” the Jedi knight announced. Padme smiled and turned to the stairs. 

“Ten credits that she chose Master Obi-Wan” Ahsoka bet. Anakin shook his head. 

“Nah, she’s smarter than that. Fifteen credits it’s someone she obviously has no connection to ‘cause it’s just to spite Obi-Wan” the Jedi knight countered. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No, she loves him too much for that,” the togurta said. Out of the corner of her eye, Padme saw Anakin turn to his apprentice.

“You wanna bet?” he asked. 

“You're on Skyguy,” Ahsoka agreed, grinning and shaking her master’s hand. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball officially starts and Anakin is broke.

“Dutchess, as stunning as ever,” Obi-Wan said, bowing his head a bit. Satine smiled at him, 

“And you’re as charming as ever, Master Jedi” she teased. Obi-Wan smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and they headed down the stairs together. There were a few whispers but Satine just forced Obi-Wan to keep walking. She didn’t care. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs someone handed Satine a microphone. 

“Happy Valentine's Day!” she said. There was some cheering. 

“I’m excited to welcome you to the annual Valentine's Day Ball!” Satine announced. There was more cheering. 

“I’m very happy to welcome Jedi Generals’ Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano and a small group of their men. Now that introductions are out of the way, let the ball begin!” Satine called. There was somehow even more cheering. Satine handed the microphone back to whoever gave it to her in the first place and then turned to Obi-Wan. She smiled and Obi-Wan smiled back. Together they walked over to their friends gathered and watching them. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said. Everyone smiled except Anakin. 

“Anakin what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka grinned. 

“He owes me 15 credits,” she said, holding out her hand. Anakin searched through his suit until he managed to give Ahsoka 15 credits. Anakin went back to pouting. 

“Well it’s not that bad General” Jesse assured, “It could be worse.” 

“That was the last of my credits, I’m broke” Anakin announced. There was silence and then everyone burst into laughter. 

“Where did all your credits go?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin slumped even further. 

“Ahsoka” he muttered. Another beat of silence and then everyone burst into laughter. Padme shook her head. 

“Oh, Ani” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She headed off with Satine to the dessert bar. The clones headed to the drink shack. Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stayed on the side of the dance floor talking. The ball had begun and everyone was happy. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine!!!!!

After about 30 minutes of talking, Obi-Wan left his friends and headed over to the dessert table where Satine was still talking to Padme. 

“Hello there,” he greeted. Satine turned to face him and her eyes lit up. Padme grinned and announced:

“I should get back to Anakin” With that, she scurried off leaving Satine and Obi-Wan alone. 

“Hello dear,” Satine smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back. 

“Hello,” he said. After a second he added, “I already said that.”

“Yes, you did” Satine replied grinning. Obi-Wan turned to the dessert table and scanned over it.

“I’ve never seen more desserts in my life” he muttered. Satine shook her head. 

“That’s not true. There were definitely more desserts at the party after the war was over” she pointed out. Yes, Obi-Wan remembered that. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right” he surrendered, “I remember we danced the night away.” Satine smiled. 

“Yes, we did,” she said, stepping forward. They were inches apart now listening to each other's fast breaths. 

“You know what else we did?” Satine asked. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath in an attempt to control the desires his mind was screaming at him. 

“What?” he asked.

“This” Satine said, pretending to lean in but at the last minute, she grabbed a cupcake and smashed the frosting into Obi-Wan’s face. She cracked up and he wiped the frosting off his face with his hand. Grinning he splatted his frosting covered hand into Satine’s face.

“Did you just splat frosting onto the Duchess of Mandaore’s face?!” Satine teased, acting offended. Obi-Wan grinned and grabbed another cupcake.

“Yep,” he said, splatting the new cupcake in her face, "I believe I did."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up and dance!

Ahsoka was talking to Fives and Tup when Shut Up and Dance came on. She knew what she had to do. 

“Excuse me,” she said, bowing out of the conversation. She spotted Rex on the other side of the room and ran over to him. She took his arm and dragged him away from Anakin onto the dance floor. 

“♫We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite♫” Ahsoka began stepping from side to side swaying but Rex just stood there embarrassed.

“♫Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to get together. Bound to get together♫” Ahsoka grinned at Rex.

“♫She took my arm. I don't know how it happened♫” Ahsoka grabbed Rex’s arm and pulled him up against her.

“♫We took the floor and she said♫” Rex looked over his shoulder but Ahsoka reached up and turned his cheek to face her.

“♫Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me♫” Rex grinned.

“♫I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me♫” Ahsoka lifted her hands up and moved her hips from side to side. Rex put his hands on her waist. 

“♫This woman is my destiny. She said oh oh oh. Shut up and dance with me♫” Rex spun Ahsoka so her back was against his chest. He had his hands on her upper legs and Ahsoka had hers supporting the sides of her neck.

“♫A backless dress and some beat up sneaks. My discotheque Juliet teenage dream♫” Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at Rex and the two met eyes.

“♫I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together. Bound to be together♫” Rex lifted his hands and took hers.

“♫She took my arm. I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said♫” Rex spun Ahsoka out.

“♫Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me♫” He spun her in again and she grinned up at him. 

“♫I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me♫” Ahsoka pushed Rex away from her and started pop dancing. Rex put his hands on his hips and watched her.

“♫This woman is my destiny. She said oh oh oh. Shut up and dance with me♫” Ahsoka signaled for Rex to join her and so he did. He still watched her the entire time, taking in her beauty.

“♫Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance♫” Rex took Ahsoka by the arm and they danced together.

“♫She took my arm. I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said. Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me♫”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to this song and was inspired :) It reminded me of something Rex and Ahsoka would do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clone snuggles!!! No more needs to be said.

Anakin watched Ahsoka and Rex dance from the bar. 

“Hey, you’re one of those Jedi aren’t you,” the bartender asked. Anakin nodded. 

“Yeah” he replied. The bartender followed his eyes to the Ahsoka. 

“That’s your padawan-whatever right?” the bartender asked. Anakin sighed. 

“First boyfriend?” the bartender asked. Anakin chuckled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” the bartender replied, “The name’s San Droni. Nice ta meet ya. I take it you’re the Skywalker one.” Anakin spun his stool around and shook San’s hand. 

“Anakin, nice to meet you too” he smiled. San smiled back. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asked. Anakin nodded. 

“Light please,” he said, “My master’d kill me if I got drunk.” San chuckled. 

“One light drink coming up” he confirmed. After a minute, San handed Anakin a drink. 

“Haili cetare!” he said. Anakin smiled and gave a nod. 

Then a stampede of laughing clone troopers flooded the bar. 

“General!” Fives said, sounding too happy. Anakin sighed and turned to San. 

“San do me a favor, no more drinks for this one,” he said, pointing to Fives. Fives protested but Anakin stood and picked up the younger man. All the other clone troopers laughed and followed Anakin carrying Fives out of the ballroom. 

They walked down the halls to the bedrooms. Waxer, Boil, and Cody said goodbye and headed into their room. Anakin carried Fives into the 501st room shortly followed by Jesse, Echo, and Kix. Tup and Wooley were also shortly behind.

Anakin flung the giggling Fives onto the bed. The Jedi pulled up the clone’s covers. He put a hand on Fives’ forehead. 

“Nuhoy vod’ika” he whispered, through the force as well. Fives’ eyes fluttered closed. 

“Thank the force for sleep suggestions,” Jesse said, flopping down on his bunk. Echo climbed to the one above him. Kix smiled as he climbed above Fives. Anakin walked over to the door and smiled. 

“Alright y'all, get some rest” he ordered. 

“Sir yes sir” the clones that were still awake slurred. Anakin grinned. Wooley stumbled out of the room but Tup looked over his shoulder at Fives. Anakin knew that look. 

“Go on,” he said, pushing the youngest clone along. Tup was the baby of their battalion. He was only a bit younger than everyone else but there was just something about him that made him feel vulnerable and small. Anyone in the 501st would jump in front of a bullet for the little clone. Especially Fives. Fives was very fond of Tup. 

So Tup smiled up at his general and made his way over to Fives’ bed. He climbed in next to his brother and Fives immediately pulled the younger clones close, wrapping him in warmth. Tup melted into the snuggle and his eyelids fluttered closed. 

“Jate ca vod, jate ca” Anakin whispered before he shut off the lights and headed back to the ball. Suddenly, he was happy that Obi-Wan had forced him to learn basic Mando’a. The clones spoke basic Mando’a, now he could better understand them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Haili cetare = enjoy  
> Nuhoy vod'ika = sleep little brother  
> jate ca vod, jate ca = good night brothers good night.
> 
> Awwww! I'm learning Mando'a, I suggest you do too!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet Anidala dance scene.

Padme scanned the crowd and finally found Anakin walking into the ballroom from a back exit. She ran over to him. 

“I’ve been looking for you!” she said, “Where were you? Are you alright?” Anakin smiled. 

“Everything’s fine Padme” he assured, “Fives just got drunk so I helped get the clones to bed.” Padme grinned. 

“But you’re free now?” she asked. Anakin nodded. 

“Great,” she said smiling. Then she took him by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You started playing and Anakin put his hands on Padme’s waist. They slow danced together while talking. 

“So, Ahsoka and Rex are together now. How do you feel about that?” Padme asked. Anakin thought for a moment. 

“I’m happy for them. I guess I always knew they’d end up together. Whenever they look at each other their eyes light up and they get all happy” he informed. Padme smiled. 

“Yes, they do,” she said, looking at where Rex and Ahsoka were slow dancing. 

“What about Obi-Wan and Satine?” Anakin asked. Padme smiled. 

“Well, they argue a lot. But it’s very obvious they are trying to hide their feelings for each other” she said, “They’re failing, of course, but they’re still trying.” Anakin chuckled a little and spun Padme out.

“♫Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be♫” Anakin and Padme circled each other, and then Anakin offered his hand back to his wife.

“♫Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love with you♫” Padme took it and was spun back into Anakin’s chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“♫For I can’t help, falling in love with you♫”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine dance!

“You know Obi,” Satine said. Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgment. They were sitting at one of the tables watching everyone dance. 

“The night’s almost over and we haven't even danced yet,” Satine pointed out. Obi-Wan turned to her smiling. 

“Well maybe we’ll have to change that,” he said. He put down his drink and stood up, offering her a hand. 

“Duchess, may I have this dance?” he asked. Satine smiled and took his hand. 

“Of course Master Jedi” she teased. Together they walked out onto the dance floor. As if on cue A Thousand Years began playing. Obi-Wan put his hands on Satine’s waist and Satine put her’s on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. They just stay like that, swaying just slightly.

“♫Heart beats fast. Colors and promises♫” Satine and Obi-Wan look into each other's eyes. Satine can feel Obi-Wan shaking just slightly.

“♫How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow♫” Obi-Wan’s hold on Satine’s waist tightens and he takes a step forward so his chest is up against Satine’s.

“♫One step closer♫” Satine lets out a shaky breath.

“♫I have died every day waiting for you♫” Satine and Obi-Wan waltz around the dance floor.

“♫Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more♫'' There is a small group of people watching them now. Watching how perfectly the two work together. 

“♫Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this♫” Obi-Wan offers Satine his hand. 

“♫One step closer♫” Satine takes it. 

“♫I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more♫” Obi-Wan spins Satine around him and out. 

“♫And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more♫” Satine spins in so that her back is up against Obi-Wan’s chest and his arm is draped across her body holding her waist.

“♫One step closer. One step closer♫” The music becomes slower and Obi-Wan and Satine just sway together. 

“♫I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more♫” Satine rests her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder so she’s looking up at the ceiling. Their fast breaths are synced. 

“♫And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more♫”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will someone please explain to me why this line: "How can I love when I'm afraid to fall" works so well for this couple?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine kisses!!!! Finally!!!

Obi-Wan walked with Satine down the halls. They arrived at her room and she opened the door. 

“I guess this is where I leave you,” Obi-Wan said. Satine smiled up at him and Obi-Wan knew exactly what she was implying.

“I don’t know Satine,” he said hesitantly. 

“Who could find out?” she asked. 

“Anakin” Obi-Wan answered. 

“And what would he do?” she asked. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Most likely tease me for the rest of my life” he answered. Satine grinned at him.

“Will he not do that anyway?” she asked. A smile crept onto Obi-Wan’s face. Satine walked inside her massive room and looked over her shoulder at Obi-Wan. 

“Are you coming?” she asked. Obi-Wan smiled and followed her in the door. She shut it behind him. He turned around slowly, met her eyes. Satine’s lips fell apart just a bit. Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her. He knew she was kissing him back. 

He released fairly quickly but the small taste made him want more. He cupped her cheek to support her and leaned in again, this time with more passion and lust which only built as they kissed. 

They kissed for a long time, a beautiful dance perfected over years on the run. There was the soft beat of the stereo from the ball to guide them along and outside the lights from the city shined through the window. 

Eventually, they made their way to the bed and Satine snuggled up against Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“Why can’t it always be like this?” she asked, breaths fast. Obi-Wan frowned and he looked out through the window into the city. 

“Someday, maybe it can” he replied, “But for now we have duties. You to Mandalore and I to the GAR and Republic.” Satine turned to look at him and the pair met eyes. 

“Why do you have to go, be throwing yourself into danger. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again” she said, almost crying. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Don’t talk like that. I have friends that watch my back and I watch theirs. I’ll see you again, I’ll come whenever you call” he assured. Satine nodded and Obi-Wan kissed her again. That’s how they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REXSOKA KISS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. There will be translation at the bottom :)

Ahsoka and Rex slow danced for a while until Ahsoka took Rex by the hand and led him out into the courtyard. They sat down in the gazebo and looked out over the gardens.

“Do you ever wonder if it’ll ever be like this all the time?” Ahsoka asked. Rex gave her a questioning look.

“It’s so peaceful here. So different than on the war front. Is this what peacetime is like?” Ahsoka asked. Rex sighed. 

“I don’t know Ahsoka. I grew up training for war, now I’m fighting in a war. I haven’t known anything but war” he said. Ahsoka turned to look at Rex. 

“Do you have any plans for after the war? Once we win?” she asked. Rex sighed. 

“We clones try not to think about after the fact, the winning. We try not to make plans” he admitted. Ahsoka tilted her head at him. 

“Why?” she asked, “Plans are what help me get through the fights. Plans give me hope for the future.” 

“It’s not that I don’t have hope Ahsoka, it’s that if I make plans, I’ll just keep getting let down” he explained. Ahsoka frowned.

“How so?” she asked. Rex looked at his hands on the railing of the gazebo. 

“Because no one knows who’s gonna be then one to… If they’ll be the next one to…” he muttered. Ahsoka shook her head and took his hands in hers. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said, a new intensity in her voice. 

“Ahsoka, I don’t think saying it makes it real” Rex informed sadly. Ahsoka shook her head stronger this time. 

“I won’t let you go anywhere” she forced. Rex met her eyes and found a bit of fear in the big blue orbs. He lifted a hand to her cheek. 

“Not even Jedi can choose who lives or who dies” he forced. Ahsoka looked down at her feet and a tear dripped down her cheek.

“Hey,” Rex said, tilting her head back up to him, “Nothing is certain in war, A vi've got solus ashi, ibac's luubid.” Ahsoka nodded. 

“Ti solus ashi vi ganar an” she replied. Rex wiped the tear off her cheek and then leaned in. Ahsoka closed her eyes and could hear her heart beating in her head. Then Rex kissed her.

The wind blew softly through over her lekku. The city lights twinkled like stars. There was a soft trickle of the stream in the courtyard. 

When they released their breaths were fast.

“If Skyguy found out he’d kill us” Ahsoka whispered, smiling. 

“Well he doesn't have to know then” Rex grinned. Ahsoka grinned back. 

“Yeah, he doesn't need to know about that,” she said, “Or this.” Then she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vi ganar solus ashi, ibac's luubid. = But we have each other, that's enough.
> 
> Ti solus ashi vi ganar an. = With each other we have everything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme, Anidala!!!!

Anakin took off his shirt and climbed in bed next to his wife. Padme smiled at him. 

“Did you have fun at the ball Ani?” she asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, it was amazing Angel” he assured. Padme scooched closer to him until she was right up against his chest. 

“Then why the long face?” Padme asked. Anakin hadn’t realized he was frowning. 

“It’s just… tomorrow morning I’m going back to the battlefield and you’re going back to the senate,” he said. Padme frowned now. She rested her hand behind her husband's neck, playing with his growing out hair. 

“Ani, hold me, lay here, be with me” she begged. Anakin kissed her.

“Padme I love you so much it hurts” he muttered when they released. As if it was coordinated Anakin grabbed Padme and pulled her up against his chest and Padme supported Anakin’s cheek and kissed him long and hard. They squirmed around in the bed kissing. 

After a while, Anakin realized the lights of the room were still on and turned them off with the force. 

“Anakin?” Padme asked. Anakin kissed his wife’s neck. 

“Yes?” he asked and then kissed her neck again. Padme’s eyes were closed and she had her legs wrapped in Anakin's. 

“We’re not going to sleep, are we?” she asked grinning. Anakin rolled on top of her and she opened her eyes. The pair's eyes met and Anakin promptly said:

“Nope” Before kissing her harder than ever. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is beautiful!!!

The next morning everyone was packed up and ready to leave. Padme was the first to leave, she had to get back to Coruscant in time for a senate meeting. She said goodbye to all her friends. Flying through hyperspace she thought over that weekend. 

Rex and Ahsoka had gotten together, Obi-Wan and Satine got to spend time together, and her and Ani got time together as well. It was a weekend no one would ever forget. It would power them through the war and have lasting effects on everyone. 

Maybe in a year or two darkness would still fall over the galaxy. But for now, there was love and harmony and even within just a small group of people. That was how it should be. That was how it always should be and eventually the war would end even if another started after. But even if it was in the realm of the force, they would all see each other again someday. It was only a matter of time and time was something they all had.

So all through the Senate meeting, Padme was not sad, she was hopeful for the future. Hope, that’s all they needed, hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> :}


End file.
